Happily Ever After
by Queen of the Girl Scouts
Summary: In which Zuko and his sister make a bet, things escalate quickly, and Azula and Ty Lee wind up playing house for thirty days. Unsurprisingly, it was much easier when they were children. — Tyzula Month 2016. O/S. Repost.


**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

" _If you aren't in over your head, how do you know how tall you are?"  
\- TS Elliot –_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 ** _Fancy_** _(n): an idea or opinion with little foundation; illusion_

* * *

When Zuko gives Azula the news, wicked laughter renders her speechless.

He waits with his arms loosely crossed until she regains her composure. While his expectations for this conversation were incredibly low, his sister somehow outdoes herself on every occasion.

They are alone on a sun porch, drenched in light. He stands above her, but she is not intimidated by him in the slightest. Especially when he has just told her something so ridiculous.

"You're getting _engaged_? To _Mai_? You are getting engaged to Mai?" she breathlessly asks.

"Yes," Zuko grunts, setting his violent fantasies aside. "That is exactly what I just told you. Thank you for always crushing the happiness of others without fail."

"You're welcome," Azula airily replies, waving a hand. She smirks. "You will not last five minutes with her. She hasn't even moved in yet."

"Neither has your girlfriend," Zuko snaps, even though he knows it is not his soundest argument. It is hot and he is hotheaded.

"Yes, but Ty Lee and I have a flawless relationship that has withstood everything in its path. We could get married today and be a more successful couple than you two," Azula says as if that is true. He wonders if she believes herself; he thinks she does.

Well, he now understands what it feels like to be so overwhelmed by the absurdity of a sentence that he cannot breathe for laughing.

"Do you believe that? Or are you just…?" he chokes out through raucous laughter.

Azula narrows her molten eyes. "I do not believe that. I _know_ that."

"I want to dare you to marry Ty Lee today but I think that would be more despicable than anything you have ever done to me. I _do_ dare you to live with Ty Lee for more than your cute little weekends together." Zuko shakes his head and sighs. His body hurts.

"Easy." Azula scoffs. This is why they call her the Crazy Princess, Zuko decides.

"But you can't live in the palace," Zuko says, sitting down. This bet has become serious.

"Also easy. We played house all the time as kids," Azula says, shrugging, and her brother rubs his forehead. This bet is happening. Woah.

"Do you believe yourself when you talk?" he whispers and she nearly kills him with her glare. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I formally dare you to live as a married couple with Ty Lee for thirty days. You can't break up, leave each other, or call it quits, or you lose."

Azula stands and her smirk says it all. This bet is _on_ , and Zuko is far too excited about it.

"Well, it isn't a wager without something to gain and lose," she purrs, cocking an eyebrow. It could not look more like a twisted scheme and not a bet between a brother and sister.

Zuko does not have to stop and think. He already knew. "If I win, you will give a speech that I write for you at my wedding, and if you win, you write a speech I have to read at my wedding."

"That seems more than fair." Azula finds her brother _pitiful_ in this scenario. "Fine. I will tell her."

"She's going to be so mad," Zuko mutters to himself.

Poor Ty Lee.

[X]

Ty Lee sits straight up in Azula's bed. The princess has to be kidding. She was _so sweet_ when she asked Ty Lee to live with her and it felt like _true love_. Of course, Azula intends to be sweet only when she wants something. Ty Lee feels like an idiot for not seeing through it.

"Oh," she manages to say. There are not exactly _words_ for it. "I guess we will totally win this bet."

"Of course we will," Azula says, not changing her tone. Ty Lee is too weak for those pretty nothings and slippery sayings. "And I know you _want_ us to take steps towards a more legitimate relationship, and that would be impossible for us if can't play house for a month."

Azula knew this would work. It is just too easy. Fun, to tell the truth. Far more fun than any games they played as children; Azula does love watching the thoughts twisting and turning in Ty Lee's head. She can see her weighing the options and worrying about missteps and convincing herself that no one has loved anyone as much as they love each other, as she so often says for some reason.

Ty Lee leans in to kiss her so as not to arouse suspicion. "I'll do it."

"See? It works nicely for everyone," Azula says. "You trust me. Why would you not trust me?"

"I do trust you," Ty Lee says with the full knowledge that those are famous last words.

The next kiss makes it hard to feel reluctant.

"And, of course, you won't ruin my bet, because I have no intentions of leaving you. So, you will have no intentions of leaving me. Yes?" Azula sits up and swiftly wraps a sheet around her.

"I've never had any intentions of leaving you," Ty Lee replies honestly.

Just occasional fantasies of murdering her.

But Ty Lee has faith in the bet, because she has far more fantasies of happily ever after with her.

* * *

 **DAY ONE**

 ** _Convict_** _(n): a person found guilty of a criminal offense and serving a sentence of imprisonment._

* * *

Ty Lee loves her new home with Azula. It is super beautiful with classical design and sits in the heart of Caldera. Ty Lee always dreamed of living somewhere like this, before moving to Kyoshi Island and immediately killing those childish dream-house fantasies. She sets down the last of what she must unpack as Mai leans against the wall.

Mai cannot believe she helped them move in. Zuko's bet is ridiculous… but pretty entertaining. Their battle for surviving a month together is more interesting than a battle to the death. _Much_ more interesting.

"Have fun in prison," Mai remarks on her way out and Ty Lee glares at her.

"It's going to be super fun and wonderful," Ty Lee blithely but bitterly retorts, spinning around once with her arms outstretched. "It's glamorous! It's nothing like prison."

And Ty Lee has been in prison.

Her girlfriend threw her in there.

No, stop thinking about that part.

"Living alone with Azula?" Mai thinks Ty Lee might have lost it. "That has to be some illegal form of torture."'

"We're a few blocks away from you people," Ty Lee snaps. She pouts.

"Us people?" Mai inquires.

"Yes. You're talking like I've been given the death sentence!" Ty Lee vehemently says, her eyes bright from rage.

"That probably would work out better for you," Mai says. She will _never_ stand down.

"We're in love," Ty Lee says, clasping her hands together. Mai nearly hurls on her shoes.

"And you'll help her win that ridiculous bet?" Mai finds that to be the craziest part of this ridiculous situation.

" _Yes_. Because we're in love," Ty Lee insists, and Mai does not know if it is true or not. It is impossible to tell with Azula.

"Alright." Mai shrugs. The conversation no longer interests her.

She has finished moving them in. This is the end of her involvement.

But not the end of her observation. Not by a longshot.

[X]

That night, Ty Lee sits on a bedroll with purchased food in a candlelit living room. Her surroundings are barren, save for the crates. It will take much longer than today to put this place together.

Azula walks in after trying to adjust her room and tiring of it.

"We will fix this place up tomorrow. I no longer have the patience for it," Azula says, striding over and kicking open the other bedroll.

"I'm excited," Ty Lee says and Azula shrugs. "It is going to be the ultimate test of our relationship."

"I consider it to be more like a prison sentence, and after spending so many years evading them." Azula sighs and pokes at their lukewarm dinner.

"You and Mai both." Ty Lee is befuddled. It has never felt like that to her, but her best friends have differing opinions. "It's a trial run, right, don't you think? I think we can learn about our love and each other from it!"

Azula lies down across from her, disappearing into the shadows. Ty Lee still looks down at her. The first day has been a breeze, and Ty Lee thinks the days to come will be the best of her life. Or close to it, at least.

Princess Azula disagrees.

"I'm bored. Sleep with me?" Azula suggests and Ty Lee returns to the light.

"I don't see why not," Ty Lee replies.

Their first day has come to a beautiful end.

Azula has this in the bag, or so she assumes.

* * *

 **DAY TWO**

 ** _Harsh_** _(adj): cruel or severe._

* * *

"How and why do people do this?" Azula demands, stepping down from the dresser. "Why do I not have people doing this for me? Why don't _you_ do this for me?"

Ty Lee looks up from the furniture she is in the midst of moving. They have been trying to sort out their new home since sunrise, but they have not made much progress. Azula imagined that Ty Lee was used to manual labor after living so _poorly_ for years.

"I don't do this stuff for myself. I'm _pretty_ ," Ty Lee replies, frowning. Azula gives her a look that makes her pretend to be busy with the furniture. Yeah, she knows she will end up doing this while Azula… does whatever she feels like. "We could just leave it like this and live around it."

Azula examines the nightmare that she and her girlfriend have created.

"That sounds terrible. You will conquer this obstacle with me or I will leave you forever," Azula says and Ty Lee crosses her arms.

"I would win you back, because you can't leave me until the bet is over, and I know that no one has loved anyone as much as I love you," Ty Lee states and Azula rolls her eyes.

"I wish you were as dumb as you look," Azula mutters to herself. Ty Lee overhears but does not comment; it is not worth it.

Ty Lee just sighs and goes through her mental list of Azula's positive qualities.

It helps her tolerate the tyrant that is her girlfriend.

* * *

 **DAY THREE**

 ** _Learning_** _(v): the acquisition of knowledge or skills through experience, study, or by being taught._

* * *

Day Two went smoothly. They focused entirely on furniture and other projects, and then they made out. In the morning, Ty Lee sits up in bed and pokes her girlfriend awake.

Azula says nothing about being woken up, which is an incredible step in the right direction.

Ty Lee says sweetly, "We can learn to live together. I know last night was hard, but I really believe in us. I have always believed in us."

Azula has no words.

"I need to take a walk. Do something useful before I come back," she says, standing up and finding her clothes.

Ty Lee watches and waits. They figured out the furniture, they figured out how to feed themselves, and today they would be able to cool off. The lack of communication over the past two days has been their sole downfall.

The princess has left their beautiful home and entered the heart of Caldera. Ty Lee goes to figure out how to wash the dishes, but knocking on the door interrupts her.

She rushes to open it and sees her best friend in the whole world.

Ty Lee hugs Mai super tight and refuses to let go until Mai pries her off.

"Where's Azula?" Mai asks, glancing around. "You did manage to put this together as well as kids set up a playhouse. Maybe we still have the one the three of us made. Do you want to move again?"

"Not funny," Ty Lee lies, suppressing her laughter. "There's a learning curve. Is that how you use _learning curve_? I'm not super sure what it means."

"I think it works," Mai says, shrugging. "It's the survival that will break you two."

"Why do you want us to break?" Ty Lee shrilly snarls. Mai's ears hurt.

"I don't. I want this to last for as long as possible, because it's pretty funny. And something about friendship, maybe? You two won't do any better than each other," Mai says. All of that is pure truth, and Ty Lee hates it.

"You'll help us then?" Ty Lee eagerly asks, her eyes wide.

"Define _help_ …"

* * *

 **DAY FOUR**

 ** _Reversal_** _(n): a change to an opposite direction, position, or course of action._

* * *

"We're doing super good today!" Ty Lee chirps at the breakfast table she painted.

It is _amazing_. Also Ty Lee is using coasters for the first time in her life because this project symbolizes her love.

"We have been awake for an hour," Azula replies. She has never felt so skeptical.

"But we're doing super good!" Ty Lee boldly insists. "It's happily ever after. Or at least pretend happily ever after, which is just as good."

"I think we are going about this in the wrong way," Azula says, finishing her tea. "We now have completed all of the activities we were able to do together that I could tolerate."

"We could make friendship bracelets," Ty Lee suggests, batting her eyelashes.

She thought it would work; that method of persuasion was usually effective. Unfortunately, Azula has put a good deal of thought into her latest undertaking over the past day.

" _No_ ," Azula coldly replies. "Listen to me. We now have to deal with each other and our relationship, which will not go well. Believe me. I think we need to separate ourselves from the reality of who we are and what we are together, because I think I am slowly dying."

"So, that will change what about living together?" Azula seems to hate this, which offends Ty Lee. She goes through her mental list again, because Ty Lee does not like living with Azula either, but they both have been doing a great job of ignoring it.

"Since we are very good at pretending that this is functional relationship, we will pretend to be married." It is not Azula's _best_ plan, but it is a _better_ plan than the current one.

"I was already doing that in my head," Ty Lee chimes.

She grins; Azula leans back with a smug smirk.

They both know this will be the perfect plan.

* * *

 **DAY FIVE**

 ** _Tyrant_** _(n.): cruel and oppressive ruler_

* * *

"We are going on a date," announces Princess Azula.

Ty Lee is attempting to grow a fashionable garden out on their patio with little success. Azula disdainfully looks at the mess of dirt and plucked weeds.

Azula can see that she now has Ty Lee wholly on her side. By introducing the faux marriage, she has given Ty Lee stakes equal to Azula's bet; Ty Lee will want their relationship to work out so that Azula will want to marry her.

Genius. Azula's plan was _genius_. As usual.

"A date where?" Ty Lee asks, jumping up. She rubs the mud from her hands to her pink clothes and grins at Azula.

"I want you to design a date that I will love," Azula says and Ty Lee flashes her defensive smile. Ty Lee thinks that it will be more than difficult. "Whatever you suggest, I will try. Be the tyrant in the relationship for once."

Ty Lee opens her mouth to ask Azula why she is doing something so unusual, but she remembers herself. Azula always has her reasons, albeit occasionally insane or twisted ones. Ty Lee wants their fake marriage to work, and she will do anything to make that happen.

Azula smirks at her.

[X]

"I wanna go strawberry picking," Ty Lee says, smiling. Azula was not expecting _that_.

"That is not the job of a princess. That is what slaves do," Azula coldly replies and Ty Lee shrinks. "But I _am_ a princess and a princess keeps her word. We will do this _strawberry picking_."

"Awesome! My sister—my sister's husband—owns this place and it's so romantic out in their fields. They host weddings there and stuff," Ty Lee explains and Azula understands her odd choice.

"I hope it is as good as you say. Wait for me to get ready," Azula says. She strides through her new home, glad to escape it if only for a little while.

Ty Lee gazes after her.

Her fake-wife is so hot.

[X]

"This one looks like a heart!" Ty Lee says, picking up a strawberry and holding it up.

"They all look like hearts," Azula replies. Ty Lee holds this huge one out; it does look remarkably like a heart. "I want it."

Ty Lee decides to feed it to her.

Azula cannot believe they are one of _those_ couples.

It does make her feel more like her regal self than she thought it would.

* * *

 **DAY SIX**

 ** _Glacial_** _(adj.): of ice; icy_

* * *

Ty Lee wraps the blankets tighter around herself.

It wakes Azula, but the princess says nothing about it. The night is ice cold and the window is open. She wants to order to Ty Lee to close it, but this moment is just too comfortable to resist.

Princess Azula thinks they will stay in bed all day long.

At least until it is warm again.

* * *

 **DAY SEVEN**

 ** _Dollhouse_** _(n.): a miniature toy house used for playing with dolls_

* * *

"I feel kind of like I'm in a dollhouse," Ty Lee admits to Mai. "It's a game. But I'm not playing dolls with her. I'm the doll in the game."

It is the end of the week and Mai has come over to visit. She has promised her help, but she does not know what she will do yet. It seems that Azula and Ty Lee are in this for very different reasons, and that one week is not enough time to figure it out.

Could they learn things about each other? It would take longer than seven days.

But Ty Lee is realizing this much already.

"I don't even want to know where you two will be at by Day Ten," Mai says, sighing and looking around. Ty Lee's garden is so ugly. The flowers are all bright colors and there are bugs everywhere. "This is going to be awful and you know it."

"No," Ty Lee says, "no, I don't know it. I love her and I think this is the right chance for us to really make our relationship mean something."

"Maybe." Mai pities her, at least slightly.

'Maybe' is too generous.

* * *

 **DAY EIGHT**

 ** _Late_** _(n.): the most recent news or fashion_

* * *

Ty Lee kneels on the floor of her new living room, unwrapping beautiful ornaments from the glossy wooden box in front of her. She stops humming when Azula walks in, done with her three strenuous meetings. Ty Lee looks up and smiles at her pretend wife.

"I think I like our new house! Decorating is so much fun! I know this was probably just to make our bet way harder and stuff, but I love it!" Ty Lee exclaims, setting aside the last sparkling red trinket. Azula eyes it with disdain, and then returns her gaze to her girlfriend.

"You're not going to ask me about my day?" Azula coldly asks and Ty Lee points at her.

"I totally forgot. That's a marriage thing, right? So, how was your day?" Ty Lee stands up, carefully avoiding the expensive glass décor she purchased this morning.

Azula replies, "It was average. It is always average. Politics have always been less interesting when there isn't any conquering involved. Although, I imagine my brother would have been assassinated by now if it weren't for me."

"That's so sweet of you." Ty Lee grins.

"I know. I am just that kind of loving person." Azula smirks. Then she gestures at Ty Lee's decorations. "What is this disgusting mess?"

"Fashionable stuff. I went and found out what's in. I even have this new outfit. Did you notice my new outfit, princess? Am I a princess too?" Ty Lee's eyes light up.

"You are a pretend princess, yes, which means nothing, and I never notice your clothes. I do notice what is under them, so never call me inattentive," Azula smoothly says. Ty Lee finds that statement so sexy, although she does not know why. "Do what you want with our exquisite home. I want it to stop being such a hovel. I would take your tacky style over the _peasant_ feeling."

She looks around at the gold, priceless gems, and various heirlooms. This place feels like a hollow homage to her ancestral home. Ty Lee thinks it is perfect.

"We'll be so with the times!" Ty Lee leaps up and hugs the princess.

Azula sets her hand on Ty Lee's lower back.

"You are not so bad to come home to," remarks the princess.

Ty Lee calls it progress.

* * *

 **DAY NINE**

 ** _Promise_** _(n): a declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that a particular thing will happen._

* * *

"I never _meant_ to be between you and him. Anyway, you clearly did not love him if you wanted me so much," snaps Azula, sitting down on a chair. It does not feel much like a proper throne.

Ty Lee thinks Azula fully intended to destroy her relationship, but Ty Lee did not stop her. Not that Ty Lee has ever prevented Azula from doing anything, save for once, and she deeply regretted that once. The Boiling Rock has never been forgotten or forgiven, no matter how in love they fall… or how much they _think_ they love each other.

"I know," Ty Lee lies, giving a smile as a peace offering. "It's not about me and him. I just wanted you to promise not to find someone else."

"You were the one who cheated," Azula says, scoffing. She cannot believe the nerve of this girl. "I should be concerned about _you_ betraying _me_. You have a history of it."

Ty Lee shrinks. She wants to fight back, but she also does not. Azula has always been a source of conflicted feelings and personality crises.

"Then you can promise me that?" Ty Lee softly asks. She looks so hopeful that Azula takes pity on her.

"Yes. I can," Azula says, waving her hand. "I also promise to stay with you until the end of this bet."

"Yay!" Ty Lee bats her eyelashes and kisses Azula on the cheekbone.

Azula sometimes cannot believe how easy this is.

* * *

 **DAY TEN**

 ** _Evening_** _(n): the period of time at the end of the day, usually from about 6 p.m. to bedtime._

* * *

Ty Lee looks out at the view from the roof, losing herself in the lights of the city and the darkness of the sky. The night chills her bones, but the city is lit up and beyond beautiful. She forgets the cold very quickly. Zuko and Mai were testing them at the gathering, trying to interrogate her and Azula.

She manages to be alone, but she does not stay that way; someone touches her back. She turns to see her pretend wife. It would feel like a relief if she did not feel so much pressure.

"We succeeded," Azula says, kissing Ty Lee's neck. "We will win. I assure you."

Ty Lee faintly smiles at the stars.

* * *

 **DAY ELEVEN**

 ** _Elite_** _(n): a select part of a group that is superior to the rest in terms of ability or qualities._

* * *

"There are twenty steps in the form," says Azula, freezing in place and facing her pretend wife. Ty Lee raptly watches the princess practice her firebending. "They all are fairly similar and get you back to the same point, but they are the second thing a firebending master teaches you."

Ty Lee asks, "Why do you do it even though it's so basic?"

"Because it is important to acknowledge the foundation of your greatness," Azula explains, slipping into the dance again.

"Yeah," Ty Lee says.

She thinks that maybe this is the foundation of the perfect marriage.

* * *

 **DAY TWELVE**

 ** _Metal_** _(n): a solid material that is typically hard, shiny, malleable, fusible, and ductile, with good electrical and thermal conductivity._

* * *

Ty Lee tries to pick out a gift for Azula. It is almost their two week anniversary.

The metal necklaces look too much like shackles. Maybe she should buy one for herself.

Azula does consider their marriage to be a form of slavery.

Maybe Ty Lee does not want to tie the knot as much as she wants to.

Ty Lee settles on flowers.

* * *

 **DAY THIRTEEN**

 ** _Hostage_** _(n): a person seized or held as security for the fulfillment of a condition._

* * *

In the middle of the night, "You can't leave. We have to work together, and so we must try to get along," Azula ferociously orders, locking the door and turning to Ty Lee. She stands in front of it. Ty Lee cries; she wants to run away. "You will not ruin this bet for me."

"It should be more than a bet," Ty Lee whispers, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. They keep pouring from her eyes, regardless of her damp wrists. "Do you even love me?"

"I don't know, but you are going to go back to sleep," Azula snaps. She sighs and decides to be more sensitive. "Everything will look better in the morning."

Ty Lee keeps crying.

Azula keeps guarding the door.

* * *

 **DAY FOURTEEN**

 ** _Tiara_** _(n): a jeweled ornamental band worn on the front of a woman's hair._

* * *

Azula had not meant to scare the child.

She would have brushed it off and left, but her girlfriend watches, and yesterday was a nightmare. Azula kneels in front of the little girl and smiles.

"I am sorry for startling you," Azula purrs in her sweetest tone. "Do you want to try on this crown?"

Azula does not know what else to bribe the toddler with.

She removes her own crown, and her hair falls from its perfect position. It aggravates her, but she sees Ty Lee's expression and holds that in.

The little girl takes the priceless crown in her grubby fingers and Azula suppresses her desire to yank it away and douse it in rose water.

"I want it," slurs the child.

Azula scoffs and reaches for it, but then she remembers all of the crying. She rescinds her hand and nods.

"Knock yourself out. I have more than one." Azula stands up and the girl runs away.

She winks at Ty Lee.

It makes her girlfriend nearly swoon, and therefore is worth it.

* * *

 **DAY FIFTEEN**

 ** _Impure_** _(adj): morally wrong, especially in sexual matters._

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" asks Azula, smirking and sitting back. They celebrated spending two weeks playing house with very rough and imaginative sex. Somehow, the two women have survived it.

"Yes. You're perfect," Ty Lee says, crawling across the bed to sit across from her. "Do you think about how amazing it is to sleep next to each other every single night? We could do that for forever."

Azula purses her lips.

She decides to end the conversation by kissing Ty Lee and dragging her back into the depths of... romance.

* * *

 **DAY SIXTEEN**

 ** _Flavor_** _(n): the distinctive taste of a food or drink._

* * *

"Her lips taste good." Ty Lee waits for Mai's response and does not get one. They have tea together and Ty Lee answers all of the questions about her fake marriage again. "What?"

Mai clasps her hands on the table. "I don't believe that you two have lasted. There's no way."

"Well, Azula spends all day working, and I wait for her, and then we have perfect afternoons together." Ty Lee lies about the second part, but she has high hopes. "We're in a routine. It's great. I'm sure you'll love it with Zuko."

Mai drums her fingers on the table. "There's no way. There's no way that you and Azula could have lasted this long."

"But we did." Ty Lee turns her palms up and shrugs. "It's actually really nice to be pretend married to her. I just wish she would real marry me."

"Good luck with that," sarcastically says Mai.

Ty Lee sighs.

* * *

 **DAY SEVENTEEN**

 ** _Careless_** _(adj): not giving sufficient attention or thought to avoiding harm or errors._

* * *

As the dream fades, Azula chases it, forlorn. Then she runs from it, because it makes her blood turn to ice water.

She opens her eyes and wants to be alone with her shaking self. Waking from these terrors, sweaty and panicked, is a secret that she refuses to share with Ty Lee. Never has she been so careless; Ty Lee sits up in the night and sees Azula's weakness.

"Go away," Azula snaps, standing up. She has to find somewhere private.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee asks, seizing Azula's elbow. Azula tears herself away. Ty Lee yelps.

"I said go away. Obey me," Azula orders, her voice quavering. She walks into the living room and sits down. She realizes she should have locked herself in the bathroom when Ty Lee follows her. "That was an order."

"I'm not listening to it," Ty Lee vehemently says, walking across the room and sitting down beside her princess. "I'm your pretend wife right now, and that means I need to stick by you, even when you order me around. And puts me on the same royal tier as you too, but forget that part."

Azula struggles to breathe. She cannot think about Ty Lee's reckless disregard. Her mind fixates on the images that painfully woke her.

"What do you want?" Azula hoarsely demands, averting her eyes.

"To stay with you, no matter what. I don't really care how crazy you are, because I'm crazy for you," Ty Lee says. She wishes she thought up something so poetic on the spot, but she has practiced that romantic line in her head a thousand times.

"Find," Azula spits.

She curls up into a ball.

Ty Lee sits beside her and strokes her hair until morning.

* * *

 **DAY EIGHTEEN**

 ** _Hazard_** _(n): a danger or risk._

* * *

The fire is getting closer.

Ty Lee does not like this date, but Azula has taken her out to do something, which is so exciting. It has to be good for their relationship.

But Ty Lee does not know if watching a wildfire is the most romantic moment. It is about as safe as cliff diving, if not more dangerous.

"I'll protect you from the fire." Azula wraps an arm around Ty Lee. "I am a fantastic spouse."

Ty Lee wipes sweat from her face and feels glad that Azula took her to high ground.

"This is great, honey!"

"If you call me that again I will throw you into the fire."

"This is great, Azula!"

* * *

 **DAY NINETEEN**

 ** _Egocentric_** _(adj): thinking only of oneself, without regard for the feelings or desires of others; self-centered._

* * *

Everything about Azula is a lie.

Ty Lee knows that. Or at least she thinks she knows that; she always wants to think that she knows the woman she wants so desperately to marry. Maybe she does not feel as strongly about marrying Azula as she did in the past, but, on the other hand, this has not been tortured, but on a third hand, Azula was only doing this to win a bet.

"The best speechwriters," Azula says over dinner, "are people about to be executed."

"What?" Ty Lee laughs. Azula shakes her head; she is not joking.

"I swear to you that I have seen a hundred executions or more, and every single man or woman had something riveting to say. I imagine it is all you can think about while in a cell," Azula explains, a sparkle in her golden eyes.

"What are their speeches about?" Ty Lee asks.

"I have no idea. I made that up," Azula replies. "Although, I would have the world's best execution speech, if there is such a thing."

"Would it be an apology?" Ty Lee asks, curious.

Azula laughs. "I have no need to apologize. Whatever I do, I intend to do, and if it offends someone, well, that's their problem."

Ty Lee does not know what to think about that.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY**

 ** _Apple_** _(n.): the round fruit of a tree of the rose family, which typically has thin red or green skin and crisp flesh. Many varieties have been developed as dessert or cooking fruit or for making cider._

* * *

"Ty Lee, I can't reach those apple slices," says Azula, reclining on their lounge.

They have had a long day of being married, and Ty Lee is just as tired as her princess. All the same, Azula languidly extends one hand. Ty Lee gets up, grabs the bowl, and sets it on her pretend wife's lap. Azula stares at it.

"You want me to feed them to you, don't you?" Ty Lee cautiously asks, trying to sound excited about it.

"If you insist," purrs Azula.

Ty Lee picks up one of the slices.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-ONE**

 ** _Costume_** _(n.): a set of clothes worn by an actor or other performer for a particular role or by someone attending a masquerade._

* * *

"Forget about that, just for one night," Azula says, touching two fingers to Ty Lee's lips. The red paint chafes onto Azula's skin.

Ty Lee cannot help but laugh. She feels so ridiculous, but marital sex can get boring.

"We used to play dress up as kids. Remember?" Ty Lee laughs harder.

"That was much more innocent than this." Azula smirks, taking Ty Lee by the wrists and guiding her to the bed.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-TWO**

 ** _Unbroken_** _(adj.): not broken, fractured, or damaged._

* * *

In the dollhouse she has come to tolerate, Azula sits awake after another awful nightmare. She tries not to cry, because Ty Lee is making tea and could see her. This is an extreme disadvantage of marriages. Azula has no privacy to be weak for even a moment.

"Azula, are you okay?" Ty Lee asks, setting the cup of tea in Azula's hands.

"Of course I am," Azula lies. "You just want to coddle me because you think I'm crazy."

Shaking her head, Ty Lee says, "I don't think you're crazy."

"Don't _lie_!" Azula snarls, her fingers smoking.

Silence.

Ty Lee gives Azula a soft glance that calms her. That magic look in her eyes never fails.

"I want to turn back time sometimes. Back to… then, I guess," Ty Lee whispers, sitting down beside her pretend wife.

Azula rolls her eyes and turns away. "When is then?"

"A really long time ago," Ty Lee dreamily says.

Azula stares at her tea.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-THREE**

 ** _Institutionalized_** _(v.): officially placed in or committed to a specialized institution._

* * *

"I can't believe we're almost there. Just another week!" Ty Lee excitedly announces, staring at the sunset. Azula gazes at it beside her, and it is their most romantic moment in some time.

"That bet is as good as won," Azula says. She leans in to kiss Ty Lee, but her pet acrobat pulls away.

"Is it just a bet to you?" whispers Ty Lee, turning to her pretend wife. "I've felt kind of like we've really gotten closer. Like, we were pretty separated when we were long distance and just having sex and going on a few dates once in a while, but now we're really together."

"Yes; if we can brave this madhouse together, we can face anything. I find it to be very like a sanitarium, except with a few fun perks."

"You're joking around and I'm really not and… do you want to marry me?" Ty Lee feels too forward asking Azula that, but, on the other hand, she has become close to Azula in new and mysterious ways. Living with her like this has made her bolder, and she does not regret that.

Azula averts her eyes. She would usually face someone shamelessly and explain that they mean nothing to her, but these past twenty-three days with Ty Lee have made that surprisingly difficult.

"Maybe someday," Azula replies.

Ty Lee goes to bed for the night.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-FOUR**

 ** _Forsaken_** _(adj.): abandoned or deserted._

* * *

Ty Lee does not know.

Azula does not know.

They do not speak to each other for the entire day.

Maybe they have at last abandoned their attempt at a relationship.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-FIVE**

 ** _Circus_** _(n.): a traveling company of acrobats, trained animals, and clowns that gives performances, typically in a large tent, in a series of different places._

* * *

Ty Lee can remember that summer like it was yesterday.

It seemed to last forever. She joined the circus and was on top of the world. Then she left the circus and her life spiraled out of control. It is a miracle that she landed on her feet.

Azula looks up at her. "I am considering your request."

"Thank you," Ty Lee whispers. She hopes she can hold out for five more days.

She really does.

"I might even agree," Azula says.

Ty Lee does not know if she can.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-SIX**

 ** _Dance_** _(v.): move rhythmically to music, typically following a set sequence of steps._

* * *

"I," Ty Lee says, "I'm sorry for asking you to marry me. I shouldn't have brought it up. I know this is just a bet. We've just had a really good time when not bickering over stupid stuff every day."

"I have never bickered with someone before. I destroy those who voice opposing opinions, so, I must like you."

"Yeah. I'm… I guess we're looking forward to going back to how stuff was before."

"Are you?"

"Of course! We had a really good thing going on."

"I think you think that we have had a better thing going on for the past twenty-six days."

"You really can read people like books, huh?"

Azula licks her lips and carefully considers her next move.

"Dance with me. To celebrate the end of an adventure." Azula holds out her hand.

Ty Lee does not hesitate to take it.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-SEVEN**

 ** _Thief_** _(n.): a person who steals another person's property, especially by stealth and without using force or violence._

* * *

Azula has to find the necklace.

As she searches, her movements are frantic. She cannot believe she lost it. She _needed_ it and she—

She feels a metal chain press against her neck. Her first inclination is to electrocute the person behind her, but she catches a glimpse of the ruby and volcanic glass.

"I suppose I didn't hide that well enough," says Azula, touching it.

"You hid it really good. I'm just a fantastic thief," Ty Lee says, clasping it on Azula's neck and stepping around to face her. "I really hope you don't rip that off and melt it in your hands because I know this is daring and I really should wait for you to propose to me and—"

"And I accept your plea for my hand in marriage. I won't even make you beg. Whoever picked out this engagement necklace has impeccable taste."

Ty Lee smiles.

She did want Azula to propose, or for it to be more dramatic, or romantic, or public, or involving fireworks, but this is pretty perfect.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-EIGHT**

 ** _Forget_** _(v.): put out of one's mind; cease to think of or consider._

* * *

The painting makes Azula conscious of her age, of how much time had passed, and what a strange life she has had.

She begins to realize how far down in her memory she had buried her teenage years. Maybe she even forgets it from time to time. Her time in this house has been separated from the palace and its agonizing memories. She has gone there to do her job and come straight home to her… fiancée.

Azula stares at the picture of herself as a little girl.

Her life is not how she imagined it would be, but, for once, Azula does not find that to be a bad thing.

* * *

 **DAY TWENTY-NINE**

 ** _Everafter_** _(n.): a faerie tale ending._

* * *

Azula is horrified, because she wants to say words that make no sense. She wants to tell Ty Lee how much she loves her.

"You will beg for the privilege of my eternal company in front of everyone," Azula instructs yet again. "You will be romantic and sweet, and I will win this bet like no one could possibly imagine."

Ty Lee looks at the necklace in her hands.

"Yep. Begging on my hands and knees in front of world leaders. It's the perfect start to happily ever after."

"Did you have something else in mind?"

Ty Lee smiles.

"No, not really."

Tomorrow will be the first day of her happily ever after. No; tomorrow will be the first day of _their_ happily ever after.

 **THE END**


End file.
